


George FTW

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Rampage (2018)
Genre: Animal Welfare, Animals, Apes & Monkeys, Gen, Monsters, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: A social media discussion... and a fan's loving hope for redemption.





	George FTW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elsandry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsandry/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and am making no money from this.
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Kelly frowned and sat back in her chair, looking away from the computer and rocking back and forth with agitation for a moment or two.

MotorManMike was annoying at the best of times, but his “All Hail Ralph” posts were really going too far.

“Enough about the damn wolf,” she muttered under her breath. “It’s not a hero, it’s a monster. If it keeps on going the way it is, it’s going to kill us all. Wait till it’s chomping on Mike’s ass – he won’t think it’s so cool then, will he?”

She took a deep breath, adjusted her glasses and started typing.

“@MotorManMike – nope to all that. George is heading right where the wolf is and it’s my bet he’s gonna kick Ralph’s butt. He’s not only strong, he’s smart, too. #GeorgeFTW.”

Kelly picked up the souvenir George plush toy she’d bought from the animal sanctuary gift shop several years ago, when her parents had given in to her wheedling at last and finally taken her to see George. She had loved him foe ages, tracking his progress from rescued orphan to mighty alpha male, and was wondering what the hell had happened to her favorite ape that had make him become so freakishly large and so infuriated.

Whatever it was, Kelly was sure that it wasn’t George’s fault. She cradled the toy in her arms as if it was a baby, and prayed that there was somebody out there who could help him.


End file.
